riftsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Metal 34 No 6
Heavy Metal is an American science fiction and fantasy comics magazine, known primarily for its blend of dark fantasy/science fiction and erotica. Description from Wikipedia. Visit the Heavy Metal article on Wikipedia for more information. Cover art from the Heavy Metal Web site, copyright 2010 Heavy Metal Magazine. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. Colt the Outlander and all related characters are trademarks of Aradio Brothers. Heavy Metal® is a registered trademark of Heavy Metal Magazine. All other titles and names are trademarks of their owners. Volume 34, Number 6, for September 2010, is the first non-Palladium periodical to feature Palladium Books crossover content. This issue, as well as it's [|Heavy_Metal_34_No_7|sequel]] includes the crossover comic, Colt the Outlander: Stormbringer, featuring Rifts characters crossing into the world of Colt and his team. :Publisher and Editor in Chief: Kevin Eastman :Vice President and Executive Director: Howard Jurofsky :Managing Editor: Debra Yanover :Customer Service Manager: Fiona Russell :Designers: Andrij Borys Associates :Assistant to Publisher: Pam Arvanetes :Translators: Jerome Eyquem, Miguel Guerra, Michael Giordani, Jacinthe Leclerc :Web Development: Right Angle, Inc. :Warehouse Manager: John Martin This title is available directly from '' This issue of Heavy Metal is dedicated in memory of Frank Frazetta (1928-2010) and Carl Macek (1951-2010). '''Cover Painting:' Succubus by Simon Bisley Featured Art: Mother Winter, by Jose Gabriel Back Cover: Ice Faeires, by J.K. Woodward Dossier :by S.C. Riggenberg Death of an Art Legend: Frank Frazetta, R.I.P. Gallery :on Andrew "Bones" Jones Featuring nine of Bones' prints, including The All American Martian Diner, Weird Dreams and Port Coastguard. Tarot Cards :by Julie Bell, Boris Vallejo and David Palumbo The Eight of Wands, Justice and Transcendance. The Sun Will Die Blind :by Jerome Eyquem An interesting phychological journey into an "enlightened" mind. Contains minor nudity. Fluorescent Black: Part 3 :Writer: M.F. Wilson :Artist: Nathan Fox :Colors: Jeromy Cox :Letters: Sean Konot :Editor: Justin Robinson The conclusion of the Fluorescent Black saga, continuing from the previous two issues. Contains strong violence and adult situations. The Woodsman and the Dryads :Writer: Abraham Martinez :Artist: Adrian Montoya Pina :Colors: Vinicius Atanazio :Letters: Jaime Martinez A "cautionary tale" of dealing with the spirits of the woods, and the repercussions of nature's wrath. Contains violence and nudity. Joe in the Future :Story: Horatio Weisfeld :Artist: Floyd Hughes :Layouts: Peter Koch A short story set in a dark future, where a man narrowly avoids the destruction around him. Off the Deep End :Creator and Writer: Chuck Wagner :Artist and Colorist: Irapuan Luiz :Colorist and Letterer: Tom Luth :Letterer: Michelle Fiorucci :Production and Design Services: About Comics When a cruise liner is saved from pirates by a mysterious submarine crew, the Pentagon begins looking for a captain believe to have been long dead. Three Little Murders :by Phil Cohen A disturbing twist on the traditional fairy tale, The Three Little Pigs. Colt the Outlander: Stormbringer :Creators and Writers: Aradio Brothers :Illustration and Design: RC Aradio :Story: Dominic Aradio Jr. and Dante Giovanni The Outlanders encounter a strange warrior from another world, with whom they must ally in order to defeat the horror following him. A Razorback Entertainment crossover story featuring Rifts®. Artist Studio :on Oliver Wetter Featuring nine femme fatales, including The Poisoned Apple, Spirit of the Crow, and Guitar Hero / Cable Girl. Under construction Under construction Category:Heavy Metal Category:Rifts License